One for the Head Turner
by SiraAmbrose
Summary: A new bounty hunter in town is going to stir things up between Ranger, Joe and Stephanie. Let me know what you think :


**One for the head turner.**

**Chapter 1**

So I'm sticking around in Trenton for a while. Can't get any worse I suppose. I'm here for the funeral of my grandmother Esme and my mother is having a hard time with it. Not to sound heartless but I don't let death bother me. It's in my line of work. I'm a 28 year old bounty hunter from New York, my name is Kasey Kingston. I live by three rules, don't fear death, don't get attached and above all don't fall in love. My rules and training are all I have left from my father. He was one of the best, so I followed his footsteps he died four years ago.

My mother didn't mind my profession until recently. It used to be a phone call ending in "take care". Now it's take care you can't die you are all I have left." So that is why I'm here. I figure if I'm around she might start to feel better about things again. There is one benefit of being here though and that is Ranger.

Ranger, aka Carlos Manoso, and I have crossed paths several times. We've worked on a few cases together, had a few conflicts and enjoyed more than a few toe curling nights. Due to scheduling conflicts we haven't had any "accidental" meetings in a while and since he is mainly working out of Trenton I may as well say hi. I mean I can't be rude can I?

I like Ranger. He is a great guy and we have many things in common one major thing is that we never fell in love we each other. There was a possibility when I started professional bounty hunting when I was twenty(I know I started young) but I nipped that in the bud and I knew that apart from me there was another possibility in his life who also resides in Trenton Stephanie Plum I think her name was. Normally I would think someone like her was I tragic excuse for a bounty hunter but if Ranger likes her so do I. So I have to say I am looking forward to meeting her.

My alarm screeched at me causing me to sit up. It was the day of the funeral. I turned off the alarm on my phone and got out of bed. I readjusted my singlet that had almost turned back to front and clipped up my hair that had almost strangled me in my sleep. I could hear my mother downstairs she must have been washing dishes. I plodded down the stairs feeling like a zombie. I felt like I had slept for days. I had arrived from Australia a couple days before and my god I was jet lagged.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence" My mother muttered not turning around.

"I was jet lagged and I was sleeping in a tent for four weeks in the Australian outback so I was a little tired" I replied being a smartass. She turned around and gave me hug. Jesus Christ, why did I say I was going to stay here?

"Sorry sweetheart, it's just a difficult time" She said turning back to her dishes.

"It's fine. So do you need me to do anything this morning?" I asked sitting down at the table and stretching out.

"No, just be here at two and we will head over to Stiva's Funeral Parlour. I presume your heading around town today"

"I don't have to go anywhere"

"It's ok. While you're looking around you can go to the grocery store and get more napkins." She said drying the dishes.

I didn't need to be told twice so I got up and had a shower. After digging through my suitcase I found some clean jeans and a black tank top. I pulled my annoying long wavy hair into a pony tail and jumped into my new pewter Aston Martin. Yeah!

I used the grocery parking lot and walked down Hamilton where it hit me, the delicious waft of hot fresh bread and pastries. I was dying for a coffee and I donut. As I walked in a gorgeous man was paying for his pastries. Definitely a cop from how he stood even though he was is jeans and a shirt. I saw him glance at me. Yummy chocolate eyes. Damn. I got my order and left the store finding the scrumptious stranger waiting.

"Hi, Can I help you?" I said with a slight hint of seduction.

"Hi, Have we met before" He asked looking at me closely

"Unfortunately no" I smiled

"I could have sworn I have seen you before"

"I've never been to Trenton before. Maybe you saw my mother, Gladys Brown" I said remembering how similar I looked to my mother.  
"You're her daughter. Sorry, I'm Joe Morelli I'm a detective here" He said holding out his hand.

"Kasey Kingsley" I shook his hand firmly and lingered slightly before letting go. Detective Yum-elli more like it. I thought to myself.

"Sorry about your Grandmother. Are you in town long?" He sounded sorry for a second but only for a second.

"It happens. I will be in town for a while so I guess it's handy I met you. It's always good to know the local law enforcement." I smiled. Damn he was hot. His dark hair danced in the breeze.

"True" He smiled then there was that awkward silence.  
"I suppose I better get going home and help my mum out"

"Sure, Nice meeting you" He grinned.

"Definitely, See you 'round" I replied and walked off. Don't turn back I whispered to myself I knew he was still watching.

So if Detective Yum-elli was in town as well as Ranger I guess it won't be so bad after all.

At the wake I stayed in the background watching everyone. I wasn't in the mood to mingle. That was until I saw Yum-elli. He wasn't alone this time. He was with a curly brunette and an old woman. I went over anyway to find out what the deal was.

"Hello again" I said tapping him on his shoulder. His hard sculptured shoulder.

"Hi, Kasey this is my… girlfriend Stephanie and her grandmother grandma mazur" He replied. Grandma Mazur had already wondered off to the coffin. I was guessing to pay her respects. Stephanie was looking at me carefully holding tighter to Yum-elli's arm.

"Stephanie, you're not Stephanie Plum by chance?" I asked.

"Yes I am, how did you know?" She asked glancing sideways at Yum-elli.

"I'm an old uh friend of Rangers" I said. I saw her tense up. I hit a nerve.

"Ranger doesn't have any friends" Stephanie said trying to hide the venom in her words.

"You're right. Well we've worked together a few times"

"So you're a bounty hunter" Yum-elli asked?

"One of the best" A voice interrupted. Ranger and he looked good.

"Ranger, long time no see" I smiled as we hugged.

"So you've met Joe and Stephanie. Sorry to hear about your grandmother."

"Thanks"

"So I hear you here for a while. I've got some work for you if you're interested?"

"Great. You know my minimum requirements. When do you want me to head over to Rangeman?"

"Whenever you're ready"

"You know me I'm always ready. Let's go now." I grinned cheekily. Ranger nodded with a hint of a smile. I looked over at Yum-elli and Stephanie who looked dumbfounded. Ranger had already left.

"Good seeing Joe, nice to finally meet you Stephanie" I said as I hurried after Ranger.

I found Rangeman office in Trenton was the same as the other offices he had. So it was easy to find my way around. Ranger was already in his office when I got there so I went in and closed the door.

I sat on the end of his desk.

"So that was the Stephanie Plum. Hmm. She seems sweet. What's the deal with her and Joe Morelli. I though you liked her and it is so obvious something is going on there."

"It's complicated. Trying not to get involved but I'm not succeeding. Her and Joe have this on and off relationship I think part of that is because of me."

"Right. So what have you got for me" I knew not to push Ranger although sometimes it was lots of fun. He came and stood in front of me with a few files in his hand.

"I've got Greg Dover dealing, Tom Arnott suspected Murder and Jenny Hannan Battery." He replied edging closer and putting the files next to me on his desk.

"Consider it done. So where do you stand with your Chicky babe" I ask pulling him even closer by his belt.

"She works for me occasionally and I'm her batman but that's about it." He replied his hands on my waist.

"Ok then batman, let's have some fun with that batbelt." I suggested. Ranger didn't respond he just pulled me to his lips.


End file.
